Bionics/Bionics From The Future Episode
Brooke is still sitting on couch Ariana, Brandon, Cody, Danielle, Elena and Fariba from the future appear. Brooke looks up and gets up. Chase: Who are you? Brooke: Wait… I notice that black point in that eye!! Ariana? Ariana: Yupp Brooke: Brandon or Austin Moon? No, kidding. I know it’s you Brandon Brandon: What’s up? Adam walks in Adam: Who is that (points at Cody)? Cody: Your son Adam: Wow… You grow sooo much since that morning!! Cody: I’m from the future Ariana: Just like Danille Danielle: Hey Ariana: Elena Elena: Hiiii Ariana: And Fariba Fariba: Hey daddy. (laughs) You are small Chase: (mad) Heyy!!! (normal) I think it’s a first Brooke: What? Chase: That a kid from the future makes fun of her dad Brooke: And that kids come back from the future too!! Bree: By the way, what are you doing here? Ariana: We are here, because of dad. It was meant to go back in time for me and Brandon, BUT Brandon: C til F came with us Cody, Danielle, Elena and Fariba wave Brooke: What about Spencer? Ariana: Mommy, you better sit down Leo: You still call her mommy? Ariana: Better than Daddydidi Leo: Who calls me that? Ariana: Your kid!! Leo: I’m going to have a girlfriend? Ariana: A wife Leo: I’m going to get married Ariana: Yes!! Brooke: (already sit down) What’s about Spencer? Ariana: He don’t come back Brooke: What do you mean? Ariana: We need to find him, before he dies Brooke: He dies? Brandon: He felt from a cliff and made boom Brooke starts crying Ariana: Brandon!!! I thought we talked about it, that I will tell her!!! Brandon: Why? Ariana: Because you’re stupid!!! Brooke: Ari, Bran!! Hello?? Ariana: He is supposed to die in the next 2 days… Brooke: Oh no… Ariana sits down next to her and hugs her Brooke: I always wanted a dad and I hoped that my kids will have one Ariana: What about grandpa? Brandon: Future mom won’t tell us Brooke: He is in jail and was going to distroy Adam, Bree and Chase and me, if he didn’t turned me evil Big D: But I turned her back, because I’m AWESOME!! Ariana: He will never stop that… Adam: How old are you? Elena: 16. We all Bree: Yea, because you were born on the same day Ariana: Yet I’m the oldest Fariba: And I’m the youngest… Chase: So you are like Debby? Farbia: And I’m your daughter!! Don’t forget that!! Brooke: FOCUS!!! Ariana: We need to find dad!! Brooke: Do you have mission suits? Ariana: Yes Brooke: Than let’s go!! They leave for the lab. Big D enters the lab Big D: YOU CAN’T GO AFTER HIM!!! Brooke: Why? WE HAVE TO!!! Big D: It’s too dangerous!! Brooke: If Spencer don’t make it and I know, I could helped him, it would kill me anyway!!! Ariana: She’s right, in 16 years she is still that sad and has no time for us Brooke: Let’s go!!! They leaves Big D: GUYS!!!! At the cliff Spencer walks along the cliff. They arrive Brooke: SPENCER!! WATCH OUT!!! Spencer tries to superspeed away, but falls down the cliff Brooke: SPENCER!!! (superspeeds after him and jumps) Ariana & Brandon: MOMMMMM They wanna run to the cliff, but the rest holds them back Debby: It doesn’t help, if you two jump too With Spencer and Brooke They are still falling Spencer: What are you doing? Brooke: (grabs his hand) Go after you Spencer: What is your plan? Brooke: You’ll see Brooke uses her Molecularkinesis to get them up. They fly up the cliff and land Spencer: You saved me Brooke: Did I saved us? Spencer: (kisses her. Pull apart) Does that answer your question Brooke smiles at him. Ariana and Brandon look up Ariana & Brandon: MOM!! DAD!!! (They run over to them and hug them) Brooke: Our kids from the future Spencer: I notice the black point in her eye Ariana: Why everybody notice who I am, because of that point? Brooke: They don’t only notice you through that! They notice you, because you are special Ariana: Because I’m bionic? Brooke: You are so much more than that!! Brandon: And I? Brooke: You are special too, honey Brandon: Oh… Spencer: Do you mean “Awww”? Brandon: Noooooyes Brooke: You remind me of Adam Brandon: Why? Because he’s so awesome like me? Brooke: No, because he’s stupid!!! Spencer: Let’s go before more feelings get hurt Spencer and Brooke take the twins in their middle and leave Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript